Never be what you want
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: ATL and Paramore. Rebecca is an average teenager, her best freinds are Hayley Williams and Alex Gaskarth. Little does she know that soon her life will get more mixed up then ever.
1. The Party Scene

**Rebecca's POV**

Hayley dragged me down the street by my wrist.

"Hayley I told you I'm not going to a party!" I shouted.

Hayley may be one of my best friend but she can be annoying.

She dragged me into my house and into my room.

"Come on Becks you've got to meet new people," she said going through my wardrobe.

"I'm shy you know that!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll help you," she said.

I pulled a shirt out of my drawer.

"I'll go if I can wear this," I said holding it up.

It was a Hey Monday t-shirt and it said, 'I don't wanna dance'

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll let you choose your outfit," she said.

I grinned.

I put on my jeans, VersaEmerge hoodie and my converse shoes.

"Come on lets go!" she exclaimed dragging me out the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Who's party is it anyway?" I asked.

"My sister, Erica," Hayley said.

"Oh! I forgot it was her birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she'll be happy if you show up at least," she said.

We stopped outside Hayley's house.

"Okay, this is it," I said.

"Come on Becky it won't be that bad," Hayley said.

I hate being called Becky.

She skipped into the house and I followed behind with my hands in my pockets.

I looked around the packed rooms of the Hayley's house.

Did they ask their parents about having a party?

I squeezed past the crowds and sat on the unoccupied sofa.

Hayley looked at me crossing her arms.

I then mouthed 'What?'

She then rolled her eyes and walked away.

I then went on my phone and logged onto Twitter.

I looked at the tweets from Sierra Kusterback from VersaEmerge.

_'My Computer just died'_

I tweeted her back saying: _'Aww, sorry to hear that Sierra, I'll buy you a new one if you like cause u rock =D'_

I put my phone back in my pocket.

I looked around the room.

I saw a guy coming my way.

Oh no, it's Zack Merrick, the guy who almost killed me with a dumbell.

I swiftly left the room and lent against the wall outside.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey Becks," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and I smiled.

"Alexander William Gaskarth, how was last nights gig?" I asked.

Alex and me have been best friends for a very long time, he was practically my brother, he made this band a few months ago and he has been doing a lot of gigs around the area.

"Awesome! The crowd were loving it!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry I couldn't come," I said.

"That's okay, you've been to plenty," he said messing up my hair.

I then put my hair back in place.

"Yeah and then half way through it you try and drag me on stage to sing with you," I said glaring at him.

"Come on Becks, you're a brilliant singer, you did an amazing cover of that VersaEmerge song at your house the other month, you could be the new Sierra Kusterback!" he exclaimed.

"Okay firstly the song was 'Figure it out', secondly nobody could be as good as or replace Sierra and thirdly you know I have stage fright," I said.

"I guess you're right, plus Sierra is hot," Alex said.

I gave him a look.

"I'm not being mean about your appearence or anything," he said.

"Good, my mom won't get me tickets to see them, even though it's on my birthday," I said.

"That's so unfair! Don't worry Becks, I'll get you tickets for me, you and Hayley if she wants to come," he said.

"Thanks Alex, you're the best!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"No problem Becks, are you gonna come and party?" Alex asked.

"Maybe later," I said.

"Suit yourself," he said walking inside the house.

I sat on the grass and looked at the night sky.

I then realised the music changed in the middle of a song.

I smiled when realised it was VersaEmerge 'Figure it out'.

Suddenly I saw Alex at the window.

"Come on, I know you want to dance," he said holding out his hand

I rolled my eyes and took his hand and climbed through the window.

XXXXXXXX

I put Alex's arm around my shoulder and attempted to drag him home.

He kind of fainted after drinking about 30 cans of beer.

Hayley's mom didn't know about the party so she told everyone to leave plus Erica and Hayley are in huge trouble.

I knocked on the door of Alex's house.

His parents would find out even if I wasn't dragging him home.

Usually when he is finally sober his parents, well, lets just say they get so mad they seem like they are about to rip his head off.

Poor Alex.

The door opened and Alex's mom Isobel was standing there.

She gave a deep sigh.

"Thank you for bringing him home Rebecca, do you want to stay here tonight, you must be exhausted after dragging Alex here," she said.

"I would love to, but I should probably go home or mom will be having the whole neighbourhood looking for me," I said.

"Don't worry I'll call your mom," Isobel said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Isobel," I said.

She then moved out of the way for me to come past.

I then dragged Alex up the stairs.

I somehow managed to drag him into his bed.

I took of my hoodie and put it on a chair.

I then went through Alex's drawers and stole a pair of shorts. (I checked, they weren't his underwear)

I quickly changed into them before Alex saw.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Isobel walked in

"I ordered you a margherita pizza," she said holding out the box.

I took it and smiled.

"Thank you Isobel, my favorite," I said.

She smiled, her eyes then went to Alex.

"Sometimes I think I know you better than Alex," she said.

She frowned then walked out.

I sighed.

I feel sorry for Isobel, she constantly worries about Alex.

I then got into Alex's bed and started eating the pizza.

"You're not gonna eat that by yourself are you?"

I looked next to me and Alex was half awake.

"I would offer you a piece but you've drank a lot tonight and you'd probably chuck up," I said.

"mmmm, that's a risk I'm willing to take," he said taking a piece.

He made his way through half the pizza and I had the other half.

"Becks I feel sick," he said covering his mouth.

I put the box to one side, took his hand and rushed him to the toilet.

I moved his slightly red hair out of his face.

He then grabbed the sides of the toilet and threw up.

Yuck!

Alex then stood up.

I got a piece of toilet paper and wiped his mouth.

"Thanks Becks," he said weakly.

"Come on lets get you a glass of water," I said wrapping my arm around him.

I guided him downstairs into the kitchen.

I poured him a glass of water and put it in front of him.

He then slowly sipped it.

**10 minutes later...**

I tucked Alex in his bed and I got in the other side.

"Becks, could you please kiss me goodnight?" Alex asked.

I rolled my eyes, I then quickly kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Alex," I said turning the lamp off.

"Night Becks," Alex said as I lay down.


	2. Can't say where I've been

**Alex's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly with a huge headache.

I saw Rebecca lying in front of me.

She had long wavy brown hair, a nose ring and blue eyes. (Obviously I couldn't see her eyes cause she was asleep)

Rebecca was like a sister to me, she looked after me when I was drunk like I was her brother and we go to concerts together.

We've seen Hey Monday, We are the in crowd and for my birthday present last year she bought us tickets to see my favorite band Blink 182.

That's why I need to get her tickets for her birthday to see her favourite band VersaEmerge.

XXXXXXX

**The next day...**

**Rebecca's POV**

I knocked on the door of Jack's house.

Alex had better have given me the right address or I'll kill him.

I haven't actually personally met any of his fellow band mates.

The door opened and a guy with black hair with a blonde streak was standing there.

"Hi are you Rebecca?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me," I said.

"Cool, I'm Jack, come in, everyones in the basement," he said standing aside.

I walked past him and he closed the door behind me.

He led me down to the basement.

"Alex, your girlfriend is here," he said.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm a friend who happens to be a girl," I said.

Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever," he said.

Alex then walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Where's Zack?" Jack asked.

The guy who I assumed was Rian replied, "Dunno he was here a second ago,"

Suddenly there was a smash from upstairs.

"Uh-oh, he's not in a good mood again," Alex said.

"I'll sort him out," I said.

"Don't get killed," Jack said as I walked upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and Zack was there smashing up half the plates in the sink.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Zack turned round and looked at me.

I walked up to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Zack sighed.

"Do you ever feel upset for one second and then suddenly almost every moment you've ever been upset just comes crashing down on you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"All the time," I said.

"That's good cause I thought I was the only person on the planet who felt that way," he said giving a slight smile.

I then took his hand.

"Come on, time for you to go to band practice," I said dragging him out the room.

**Zack's POV **

I've never actually met Rebecca in person.

When I heard she was coming over I remembered the day I almost, well could have killed her...

**_Flashback (6 years ago)_**

_I stood in the school gym alone._

_This morning I had overheard my parents arguing and talking about having a divorce._

_I felt tears fall down my face._

_I felt angry with my parents doing this to me._

_I picked up a dumbell and threw it._

_I didn't see the girl that walked in._

_She squeaked and ducked._

_The dumbell then went through the glass doors._

_I felt relieved that I didn't hurt her._

_She looked at me._

_She had black hair, a nose ring and was wearing black._

_I saw tears coming through her eyes._

_"Leave! Now!" I shouted._

_She then ran out the room crying._

_What have I done?_

**_(End of flashback)_**

**Alex's POV**

I was surprised that Becks actually went up to get Zack.

After that incident 6 years ago she has been trying to avoid him.

That was also the day she met me...

**_Flashback_**

_I walked down the corridor humming a random tune._

_Suddenly I saw the new kid in my class come running down the corridor crying._

_As she ran past me I grabbed her arm and stopped her._

_"Get off me!" She screamed._

_"Hey! I only want to know what's wrong!" I shouted._

_"Why would you care! Everyone In this shitty school thinks I'm a freak!" she shouted._

_"I don't think that," I said._

_"You're just saying that," she mumbled._

_I then saw her VersaEmerge hoodie._

_"I don't think that you're a freak cause I kind of like VersaEmerge too,"_

_She gave me a look._

_"You're lying," she said walking off._

_Damn! Think of something!_

_"I saw the video of them playing musical chairs!" I shouted._

_She stopped then turned around._

_"Okay smarty pants, did Sierra win?" she asked._

_I smiled._

_"She came second, she almost did but she ended up on the floor instead of the chair," I said._

_She nodded and smiled._

_"I'm impressed," she said walking away._

**_End of flashback_**


	3. Figure it out

**Zack's POV  
>(After Band Practice)<strong>

I collapsed onto Rebecca's sofa with an aching back.

"Zack if you didn't want to give me a piggy back home, you should have said," Rebecca said sitting next to me.

"Zack's thinks of himself as a gentleman," Rian said sitting on the floor.

"He would never deny the request of a lady," Jack said sitting on Rian's lap.

Rebecca giggled and smiled at me.

Alex then came in and sat next to Rebecca.

She layed down on Alex's lap.

He then started stroking her head.

"Tired are we Becks?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking after a drunk teenager" she mumbled.

"Aww, that's why I love you so much Becks," he said.

"I love you too Alex," she mumbled.

"Ha! So you two are going out!" Jack shouted.

"She's like a sister to me Jack, nothing else," Alex said.

**Rebecca's POV**

After a while of chatting I suddenly heard the front door open.

Uh-oh.

"Brace yourselves guys, I think that's mum," I mumbled.

My mum then walked in.

"Hello Be-, oh and Alex and who are these boys," my mum said.

My mum has a problem with Alex cause he gets drunk all the time.

"Hey mum, these are Alex's friends, Jack, Rian and Zack," I mumbled.

The guys said hello and waved.

"mmm...I'll talk to you later Rebecca," she said walking out the room.

"Okay, I think that we should go to my room," I said.

Alex nodded as I stood up.

"Race you up the stairs Alex," Jack said running out the room.

Alex then ran after him.

I then walked up to my room.

I then found Alex and Jack wrestling on my bed.

"I won!" Jack shouted.

"No! I was here first!" Alex shouted.

"Hey! My house! I say it was a draw! I shouted.

Jack and Alex looked at each other.

Jack then picked up my acoustic guitar.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" I shouted.

"You play?" Jack asked.

"No, I just keep it in my room for fun," I said sarcastically.

Jack handed me my guitar.

"Give us a tune Becks," Alex said.

"No Alex, you know I have stage fright," I said.

"Well technically you're not on a stage," Rian said.

"Haha, very funny," I said.

"Come on Rebecca, just one song, please?" Jack pleaded.

I sighed.

"I'm so gonna regret this," I mumbled.

I sat on the bed, put my guitar around my neck and took a deep breath.

"This song is called Figure it Out by VersaEmerge, please feel free not to enjoy it," I said.

I started strumming my guitar.

_With a swerve, my eyes are blurred_  
><em>My mouth somehow forgets to work<em>  
><em>So I stare until you shout<em>  
><em>Wondering why you can't figure me out<em>

_With a change, I call the names_  
><em>I'm spitting out words, hoping it works<em>  
><em>Still I stare while they all shout<em>  
><em>Why can't I even figure it out?<em>

_The time I'm wasting_  
><em>Can't say where I've been<em>  
><em>Catching my same old way<em>  
><em>Slowly spin beneath the day<em>  
><em>Your time I'm wasting<em>  
><em>Can't say where we've been<em>  
><em>Cause it seems to me that<em>  
><em>Nothing's what it's ever meant to be<em>

_With my fate, my thoughts erase_  
><em>My head's a blur, the picture fades<em>  
><em>My eyes, they keep on shutting down<em>  
><em>I can't see why you won't figure me out<em>

_The time I'm wasting_  
><em>Can't say where I've been<em>  
><em>Catching my same old way<em>  
><em>Slowly spin beneath the day<em>  
><em>Your time I'm wasting<em>  
><em>Can't say where we've been<em>  
><em>Cause it seems to me that<em>  
><em>Nothing's what it's ever meant to be<em>

_With a twist_  
><em>My mind has missed<em>  
><em>You said<em>  
><em>But I forget<em>

_The time I'm wasting_  
><em>Can't say where I've been<em>  
><em>Catching my same old way<em>  
><em>Slowly spin beneath the day<em>  
><em>Your time I'm wasting<em>  
><em>Can't say where we've been<em>  
><em>Cause it seems to me that<em>  
><em>Nothing's what it's ever meant to be<em>  
><em>Your time I'm wasting<em>  
><em>Can't say where we've been<em>  
><em>Cause it seems to me that<em>  
><em>No one's who they're ever meant to be<em>

I took off my guitar and collapsed on the bed.

"Oh my god!" I heard Rian say.

"She has a voice of an angel!" Zack exclaimed.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you thinking straight?" I asked Zack.

He shrugged.

Alex stood up and smiled.

"Well I was thinking straight and you were amazing," he said hugging me.

"Thanks Alex, but you'd say that anyway," I said.

He laughed and messed up my hair.

"Okay who wants to play on the nintendo wii?" I asked.

Everyone started cheering.

"Okay we'll play Mario Kart and I'm getting the inflatable car," I said.

"What inflatable car?" Jack asked.

I opened my closet and pulled the inflatable car out.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll get you one for your birthday if you're lucky," I said.

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And she wins again!" I shouted.

"No way! This is so embarassing losing to a girl!" Zack shouted.

"Every guy in this room lost to me so don't feel too bad," I said.

My mum walked in the room.

"Okay guys, time to go," she said.

The guys then said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Brilliant, it's bad enough that you're friends with Alex, he's a bad influence!" she shouted.

"He is not a bad influence! I had no friends before I met Alex, you can see how different I am compared to all those years ago! There is nothing wrong with the guys!" I shouted.

"Also! You bought them in the house without permisson!" she shouted.

"Mom! I'm almost an adult! Please respect that!" I shouted.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the room and out the house.


	4. I never thought about you this way

**Rebecca's POV**

I sat on the bench and started eating my chips.

I was practically an emo all those years ago.

How can my mom think I am worse than I was back then!

I gave a deep sigh.

"Are you okay Becks?"

I looked up and Zack was standing there.

"Hey Zack," I said smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine just my mum being, well my mum," I said.

Zack smiled and sat next to me.

"Well parents will be parents," he said stealing one of my chips.

"Hey get your own!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think that you're gonna get all that in you," he said.

"Just you watch me," I said putting a chip in my mouth.

Zack laughed.

I then felt myself get cold.

I rubbed my arm.

"Oh damn! I forgot my hoodie!" I exclaimed.

"You can borrow mine if you want," Zack said.

"No Zack, I don't want you to get cold," I said shivering.

He gave me a look.

"Come here," he said holding his arms out.

I hesitated then shifted towards him.

He then wrapped his arms around me.

"Rebecca you're freezing!" he exclaimed.

"You don't say," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

He looked at me.

The way he looked at me confused me.

Zack then said, "Becks, that incident with all those years ago, I ju-"

I then cut him off by placing my finger on his lips.

"It's okay, the past is the past, just forget about it, what matters is what happens now," I said.

I then took my finger away.

"I guess it does," he said.

"I just wish there was a way I could take back what I did or find a way to say sorry," he said.

"Zack it's okay," I said.

"No it's not," he said.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

I looked at the screen: 'Mom'.

"Sorry Zack I have to take this," I said.

"That's okay," he said.

I accepted the call.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Rebecca it's getting late and you've got school tommorow," she said.

"Okay Mom, I'm coming now," I said hanging up.

"Zack I've got to go home," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you at school," he said.

I handed him the remainder of the chips.

"See ya," I said walking away.

XXXXXXXX

**(Next morning)**

**Alex's POV**

I arrived at Rebbeca's house and knocked on the door.

She came to the door and smiled.

"Hey Alex, come on let's go," she said closing the door behind her.

We started walking down the street.

"So Zack told me he found you in the park," I said.

I saw her eyes go wide.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the park and he was passing and we got talking," she said.

I shook my head.

"Becks I can see right through you," I said.

"What are talking about?" she asked.

"You like Zack," I said grinning.

"What? Of course I like Zack, but not like that!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her.

We finally arrived at the school.

XXXXXXX

**Rebecca's POV**

We finally arrived at art class.

I sat down in my seat as soon as our teacher Mr Clarkson arrived.

"Okay class today I want you to draw each other, pair up please," he said.

"Alex-," I started.

"Sorry Becks, I'm going with Jack," he said.

I then raised my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe you should go with Zack," he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Zack walked up to me.

"Hi, do you wanna be my partner?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"Of course," I said.

He sat next to me.

"Do you wanna go first?" he asked.

"I don't mind, you go first," I said.

He set up his easel and canvas.

He sat down and started drawing.

"So are good at drawing?" I asked.

"I guess I'm average," he said.

"I guess I am too," I said.

He laughed.

XXXXXXX

"Okay I'm done," Zack announced.

I then walked over to the drawing.

I starred at it.

It looked like me but prettier.

"Zack, it's brilliant but are you sure thats me, it's far too pretty," I said.

Zack smiled.

"I know it's pretty and it is you," he said.

Did he just say that?

XXXXX

I headed to the cantine but as usual I was stopped my Jason Brown.

"Oi, give me your money!" he shouted.

Today I didn't have any money I was going to share with Alex.

"I don't have any today," I protested.

"Don't lie to me," he said grabbing my collar.

"I'm not!" I shouted.

He then grabbed my bag.

He then went through my bag and got my phone and ipod out.

"Hey give it back!" I shouted.

He then pushed me on the floor and chucked my bag on me.

"Hey! Don't you dare lay another finger on her!"

I looked up and Zack was standing there.

"Give her stuff back!" he shouted.

Jason started to run but Zack grabbed his wrist.

"I said give her stuff back!" he shouted.

Jason then threw my phone and ipod at me.

I then stuffed them in my bag.

Zack let go of Jason and Jason ran off.

Zack then took my hand and pulled me up.

XXXXX

We went outside and sat on the grass.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Zack asked.

"Since forever," I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Look at my back," I said.

I pulled the back of my shirt up.

"Oh my god, Becks! Did he do this to you?" he asked.

I nodded whilst pulling my shirt down.

Zack stroked my cheek.

"You must be in really bad pain," he said.

"I don't notice it most of the time," I said.

I held his hand that was stroking my cheek.

"Thanks for being so understanding Zack," I said.

"I would do anything for you Becks," he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Becks, you drive me crazy, I really like you," he stuttered.

He then edged towards me.

I then edged towards him.

I then felt his soft lips kissing mine.

I then kissed him back.

He then pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Zack it's okay, I mean that was my first kiss," I said.

Suddenly the school bell rang.


	5. I hoped for nothing better than you

**Zack's POV**

I looked across the classroom at Rebecca doing her work.

I sighed, I have never felt this way about anyone before.

The feel of her lips still remained on mine but it was starting to fade away.

"Mr Merrick as you seem to be paying such good attention why don't you read your poem out,"

Mrs Jones was giving me a stern look.

I looked at my book.

I had written nothing!

I was supposed to be writing a love poem.

Hadn't I done enough of that in my head?

Rebecca's hand then went up.

"Yes Rebecca?" Mrs Jones asked.

"May I read mine out?" she asked.

"Of course, if you really want to," she said.

She seemed to have forgotten about me.

Rebecca stood up.

I then mouthed a thank you.

She smiled at me.

She took a deep breath and started.

_Love is something not everyone has experienced.  
>Some people think everything about the person they want has to be perfect.<br>But they are wrong.  
>A perfect person might not be everything anyone wants.<br>A lot of people don't know who they are looking for.  
>When they suddenly find who they find it hard to describe this person.<br>They are everything they ever wanted.  
>And when you find them...<em>

She looked at me.

_Your whole life changes into something perfect._

She then sat down.

XXXXXX

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked into the music room for my last lesson 10 minutes early.

Zack was alone in the room and he smiled as soon as he saw me.

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked up to him.

"Hey," I said.

Zack wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I loved your poem by the way," he said.

I rested my arms on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna read it out, but I could tell you were about the get your head chopped so I decided to save your skin," I said.

Zack stroked my cheek.

"Yeah I wasn't really paying attention, thanks for that," Zack said.

I brushed my lips against his.

"Your welcome," I said.

Zack then started kissing me.

I kissed him back.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly somebody coughed really loudly.

Me and Zack pulled away from each other quickly.

Alex was standing in the doorway.

Oh no.

He then went up to me and grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out the room.

"You lied to me! You said you didn't like Zack that way!" he shouted.

"I didn't really think of Zack in that way this morning, then at lunch he said he liked me and now I like him too," I said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

I held out my tiny finger.

"Pinky swear?" I said.

Alex looked at it then took it smiling.

XXXXXX

**(After school)**

Zack held my hand as we walked home.

"So do you think your mom will let me in your house?" he asked.

"Well as long as if at some point we do some homework at some point," I said.

"I think homework is when you do some work at home and the work I need to do is...BEAT YOU AT MARIO KART!" he exclaimed as we walked down the path to my house.

"Not a chance Merrick," I said as I opened the door.

My mom came to the door.

"Oh hey mom, I hope you don't mind but I bought Zack here cause he needs help with his poem," I said.

She gave me a look.

"Homework mom, homework," I said.

"Oh, okay then as it's homework I'll make an exception," she said smiling.

We then walked up the stairs.

"I think that went well," I said walking into my room.

I tossed my bag on my chair and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey lazy! Come on I wanna play Mario Kart!" Zack exclaimed.

"I don't wanna get up," I moaned.

Zack then gave me puppy dog eyes.

Awwww, that is so cute!

I can't keep looking or I'll go crazy.

"Okay! We'll play Mario Kart!" I exclaimed.

Zack wouldn't stop giving me puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you can use the inflatable car," I said.

Zack grinned and quickly kissed my lips.

"Your the best Becks," he said.

XXXXXXXX

"YES! I beat you!" Zack shouted.

"What! How is this possible?" I shouted.

"I'll tell you how, your inflatable car has special powers," Zack said.

"Oh...that is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"As the winner I deserve a price," Zack said proudly.

"You're not getting the car!" I shouted.

Zack shook his head and sat next to me on my bed.

"You know what I want," he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh do I?" I asked.

He edged towards me and nodded.

"I know, you want a sandwich," I said.

"Now you metion it I think I do," he said standing up.

"No chance," I said grabbing his collar and pulling him towards me.

I then felt his soft lips kiss mine.

I kissed him back running my fingers through his hair.

I felt myself fall down onto the bed bringing Zack with me.

He then pulled away from me and smiled.

"You are beautiful Rebecca," he whispered.

"You are handsome Zachary," I whispered giggling.

He kissed me gently whilst laughing slightly.

Suddenly someone coughed loudly.

Oh no, please no!

Zack pulled away from me and we looked towards the door.

My mum was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Dammit," I mumbled under my breath.

Zack and me sat up.

"I think I should go," Zack mumbled.

He then walked out the door past my mum.

My mum looked at me sternly.

"Why Rebecca? Why him?" she asked.

"Mom I really like him, he sweet, kind and understandable," I said.

"There were so many descent guys in Arizona, why do you fall for the worst?" she said.

"Mom, those guys hated me and I hated them, I never wished for anyone better than Zack," I said.

"Rebecca he's a bad influence!" she shouted.

"Just because he is friends with Alex doesn't mean he's as reckless!" I shouted.

No offence Alex, but you know how much I like Zack.

"I don't think that you should stay with him, I can't rely on you to break up with him so I have no other choice, we are going to have to move back to Arizona," she said.

"NO! You know I can't go back there!" I shouted.

"It has been years you have to go back there eventually," she said.

"Dad died there and his spirit used to haunt me every night and I was the punchbag, I can't leave Alex, Hayley or Zack, especially Zack, Mom please don't do this!" I cried.

"I'm sorry but these things just have to be done," she said.

"You know that if you take me away from everything I love I will become what I was all those years ago, an emo who self harms, is that what you want!" I shouted

She then walked out the door.

I cried my heart out.

I grabbed my hoodie and bag and climbed out the window.

XXXXXXX

I knocked on Alex's front door desperately.

He then opened the door and I ran into his arms and sobbed.

"Hey! Becks what's the matter!" he exclaimed.

"My mom caught me and Zack making out and now she is saying we have to move back to Arizona!" I cried.

"Why are you so upset about your mom see- HOLD ON! DID YOU SAY YOU'RE MOVING BACK TO ARIZONA!" he shouted.

I cried even harder.

Alex then guided me up the stairs into his room.

"Come on you need some rest," he said guiding me to his bed.

I took off my hoodie and bag and threw it on the floor.

Alex pulled back the covers of the bed and I lay in the bed pulling the covers over me.

"Go to sleep now, we'll sort this out in the morning," he whispered kissing my forehead.

He then got in next to me and hugged me close to him.

I then slowly started to fall asleep.

I don't wanna lose any of my friends.

I don't want to lose Zack especially.

I love him more than anything.

**OMG! Cliffhanger!  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and update ASAP! =D<strong>


	6. Keep laughing cause it's worth it

**_Hello here's da next chapter!_**

**Rebecca's POV**

_"Psssst," _

I rubbed my head and opened my eyes slowly.

I instantly screamed when I saw four men leant over me.

I then felt relieved when I realised that is was only Alex, Zack, Jack and Rian.

"Sorry Becks, didn't mean to scare you," Alex said.

I sat up and gave a slight smile.

"It's okay Alex," I mumbled.

"We need to talk about this whole Arizona thing," Jack said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," I mumbled.

"Zack had an idea," Rian said.

I looked at Zack and he gave a slight smile.

"Erm Becks, I...I...I think you should enter the school talent competition," he stuttered.

"What! Why?" I exclaimed.

"Becks you never sang before you came here it might be a chance to show your mom how much you've changed," Alex said.

I sighed.

"Look can you give me a moment alone," I said.

The guys nodded and walked away.

Zack stopped and looked at me.

"Becks," Zack said.

"Yeah," I said.

Zack closed the door and walked up to me.

He sat next to me.

"Becks I'm sorry that your mom caught us, she might have not done this if she didn't see us," Zack said looking at the floor.

I stroked his cheek.

"Zack she thinks the worst of anyone who is friends with Alex," I said

Zack nodded.

His eyes began to water.

"Zack please don't cry," I said hugging him.

He sniffed. "I'm sorry, but if the plan doesn't work I might lose you forever," he mumbled.

The last three words echoed through my head and it felt like a hole had been punched in my chest.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

The thought of losing Zack forever would destroy me.

When my dad died I never recovered.

6 months after he died my mum thought it was best that we moved as far away as possible.

So we ended up in Baltimore and I've never been better since.

I buried my head in Zack's shoulder and sobbed.

"Becks don't cry," he whispered.

"You wouldn't stop," I mumbled.

Zack cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"Rebecca, I never loved anything or anyone as much as you, I love you so much Rebecca, I don't wanna loose you," he sobbed.

"Oh Zack, I love you too and I don't wanna loose you either," I sobbed.

He then pressed his lips to mine.

I tasted his salty tears as they touched my lips.

He pulled away and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

He then wiped his own away with the back of his hand.

"Come on, let's go and get some breakfast," he said taking my hand and pulling me out the room.

XXXXXX

**Zack's POV**

I sipped my coffee slowly waiting for the toaster to finish making my toast.

I watched Rebecca watching MTV in the other room.

If she moved to Arizona I would be crushed.

I must have leant down very close to the toaster cause suddenly the toast flew out the toaster into my face causing me to spill my coffee on my t-shirt.

"Ow ow shit that's hot! That's hot!" I shouted.

Rebecca walked in and burst out laughing.

"You may find it funny but I don't!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she said.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Give me your shirt and I'll put it in the wash whilst you go up to Alex's room and borrow one of his t-shirts, he won't mind," she said.

I slowly pulled my shirt off and gave it to her.

That felt so awkward!

She smiled at me and put my shirt in the washing machine.

I walked up the stairs and took one of Alex's t-shirts and put it on.

I walked downstairs and found Rebecca eating Cap'n Crunch cereal in the living room.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"No thanks," I said sitting next to her.

"Do you know how attractive you look with your shirt off?" she said biting her tongue.

I felt myself blush.

"I was praying that you wouldn't take much notice of that," I said.

"Well I can't help it if you happen to look soooo sexy with your shirt off," she said kissing my cheek.

Suddenly out of no where Alex came bouncing in.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Alex asked.

"Cause he spilt coffee on his and it's in the wash at the moment," Rebecca said.

"Oh, that's okay, anyway I came to tell you that we're about to go shopping if you wanna come," Alex said.

"Yeah sure," me and Rebecca said together.

Alex grinned and bounced out again.

Rebecca kissed my cheek.

"I'm gonna go and get changed," she said standing up.

I followed her.

"Could you not stalk me," she said.

"No, I'm coming with you," I said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well you've seen me with my shirt off, we need to get even," I said grinning.

Her eyes widened.

"NO! NO! NO!" she shouted.

She then ran up the stairs screaming.

When she realised I was coming up the stairs she screamed, "RAPE!"

Alex then came running out the bathroom.

"I'm coming Becks!" he shouted.

**Rebecca's POV**

I hid under the covers listening to Alex trying to stop Zack from coming in.

Suddenly I heard the door open then the door lock.

I froze.

The covers suddenly moved away from me.

Zack was there grinning.

Zack gently traced his finger down the side of my neck.

He then quickly kissed my lips.

"Go on get dressed and I'll wait downstairs," he said.

"Oh, for a moment there I thought you were gonna rape me!" I said.

"Well I could if you like," he said.

"Out," I said pointing to the door.

He did what he was told and left the room.

XXXXXX

"Beck's try this on!" Jack said waving a pink bikini.

"No Jack, you can," I said.

"Okay," he said skipping to the changing room.

"Becks!" Alex shouted.

"Don't tell me you've found a bikini too," I said.

"No, you're gonna love me," he said.

I gasped as he held up the top I've wanted for ages.

The VersaEmerge 'Aim your arrows high' tank top.

"Hey don't take all the glory!" someone said.

Hayley bounced from out of no where.

"Hayley!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Hey, don't tell anyone that I'm here cause I'm meant to be at home cause I'm grounded," she said.

"It's okay, I won't tell," I said.

Hayley then snatched the top from Alex.

"That was meant to be her birthday present Alex you dickhead!" Hayley hissed.

"Don't worry Hayley, I didn't see a thing," I said.

"Hey guys I'm ready," Jack said from behind the curtain.

We all got our phones out ready to take a picture.

Jack then paraded out the changing room in the bikini.

We all burst out laughing.

I was having trouble holding the phone still because I was laughing so much.

"Hey Becks make sure you get my good side so you can show your mom how great I am, you never know she might wanna hook up with me then you can definately stay," he said.

"Excatly which side is your good side?" Zack asked.

"I've found it," Rian said pointing his phone at the floor.

"Hey I'm over here!" Jack shouted rolling on the floor.

A security guard then came up to us.

"Excuse me madam," he said.

"Becks he talking to you," Jack whispered.

"Jack, he's not talking to me!" I said in between laughs.

Jack didn't dare to turn round to look at the security guard.

"Excuse me madam, you are behaving inappropriatly rolling around on the floor in a pink bikini," he said.

All of us gave it we had to hold in the laughs.

It wasn't easy but we succeded.

Jack put on a girl voice and said "Oh I'm so sorry it won't happen again,"

The security guard walked away and we all fell on floor laughing.

**_I just recovered from laughing =D  
>Review please!<br>Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!_**

**_;D_**


	7. Homecoming, I'm coming

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in aaaaaagees I've been busy plus I've been stuck on what to write.**

**Enjoy! =D =D =D =D =D**

**Rebecca's POV**

I opened my locker and started sorting out my books.

The loud speaker crackled into action.

"Hellooooooooooo Dulaney high!"

"Jack?" I said.

"Yes folks it's your very own Jack Barakat! Now I've got news for you!" he said.

"Did you finally get your period?" I said out loud.

The people around me burst out laughing.

"Homecoming season has finally arrived!" he shouted.

This is one of the things I never looked forward to.

But you never know, that could change.

"The theme issssssssss-"

"Oh get on with it!" I shouted.

I gained myself another laugh.

"California Gurls! So do you know what that means?" he said.

"No but I know you're gonna tell me anyway," I said.

"The whole school will be decorated like the Katy Perry California gurls video! Yeah and you can sign up to be a California Gurl dancer! Ask me for more info cause I'm well sexy," he said.

"Jack you fucking idiot," I mumbled

"Tickets go on sale tommorow so gentleman get you ass-" he started.

"JACK!" someone snapped.

"Sorry miss, trying to add some excitement to the atmosphere, anyway guys get moving before all the good girls go," he said.

The speaker then turned off.

XXXXXX

**Zack's POV**

I walked into class and went straight to Alex's desk.

"Hey Alex," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

Alex sighed.

"Homecoming?" he said.

I nodded.

"You wanna ask Becks but you don't know how and you're too scared," he said.

"Wow, yeah that's exactly what I was gonna say," I said.

"Jack just came to me about the exact same thing," he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Who's he taking?" I asked.

Alex shrugged.

"Dude just be yourself and pick the right moment to ask her," he said.

"Thanks Alex," I said.

XXXXXX

**Rebecca's POV**

"Hey hey hey, Becks!" someone said as I walked out Biology.

I turned round and saw Hayley bounce up to me.

"Hey Hayles, what's up?" I said.

"I've got a date for homecoming!" she exclaimed.

"Please tell you're not going out with Jason Brown!" I said.

"No, of course not, after what he did to you I don't want anything to do with that bastard," she said.

"Oh good, who is it then?" I asked.

Hayley tapped her nose.

"That's going to be a surprise," she said.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Okay I'll see you in the cafeteria," I said.

"Okay see ya," she said skipping off.

"Pssst,"

I looked behind me and I saw my Biology partner Toni (She's a girl).

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Look at the exchange student!" she exclaimed.

I looked at where she was pointing.

I felt my jaw drop.

"Who is that?" I exclaimed.

"Josh Franceschi, he's from England," she said.

"Are you sure about that? Usually British dudes are all an ugly lot," I said.

"Well clearly he's not," she said.

"If I were you I would start getting along with him so you can go to homecoming with him," I said.

Toni looked at him and grinned.

"Thanks," she said walking up to him.

I smiled to myself and headed to the cafeteria.

When I was about half way there someone grabbed my wrist and pulled my into the gap between the lockers.

A smile crept on face when I saw Zack's gorgeous face.

"Hey babe," he whispered pressing his lips onto mine in a long, deep and passionate kiss.

As he pulled away I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Something tells me that means you want something," I said.

"Maybe I do," he mumbled as he started kissing my neck.

"Zaaaaack, if you want something then just say it," I moaned.

He stopped and grinned at me.

"Firstly I just wanted you to moan my name like that," he whispered.

"You dirty minded bastard," I whispered.

"Thank you for that comment," he said.

"You're welcome, anything else you wanted?" I asked.

He nodded.

He held my hand with both of his.

"Rebecca will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Is that why you were seducing me?" I asked.

"It was meant to help the chances of you saying yes more likely, plus I enjoyed it" he said.

"Mmmm, well either way I would have said yes," I said.

Zack's face lit up.

"Really?" he said.

"Oh come on Zack, I love you, I would never say no," I said.

Zack smiled and kissed my softly.

"Thank you, I love you too" he whispered.

I then hugged Zack's arm and rested my head on his shoulder all the way to the cafeteria

XXXXXX

**Alex's POV**

"Found them!" Hayley exclaimed as she saw Zack and Rebecca walking over with their lunch.

"Hey, hey, hey Beckster!" I exclaimed as she sat next to me.

"Beckster?" she said.

I then said "What? There are a few things you can do with your name, Beckster, Becka, Becks, Becky-"

"How many times Alex? I don't like being called Becky!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Becky," someone said.

We all turned round and saw Jason Brown.

"LET ME AT THE BASTARD!" Hayley roared.

She then tried to climb over the table and attack him.

"Hayley! No!" Jack shouted grabbing her round her waist trying to pull her away.

He succeded but it left Hayley looking pissed off.

"Yeah listen to the freaky haired freak you midget," he said.

"Don't you dare talk about Jack like that you asshole!" Hayley screamed waving her fists at him.

"Okay then he's an extremely freaky haired freak," Jason said.

Jack tighted his grip around Hayley.

Hayley tried to move out of his grip.

"Jack hon, please, I can't stay here and listen to him talk about you like this," Hayley said.

"Hayles, I don't want you get hurt like Becks did," Jack said.

"Yeah midget, listen to the freak," Jason said.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that!"

I looked next to me and saw Rebecca stand up.

"So, the bitch speaks," Jason said.

Zack stood up.

"Zack, no," Rebecca said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, I'm not gonna let this jerk hurt you anymore," Zack whispered.

"Zack I will not forgive myself if he hurts you," she whisperred back.

"But-" he started.

Rebecca placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh, just let me handle this," she said kissing his forehead.

She then turned back to Jason.

"You know, no one here wants to hear your stupid voice so do us all a favour and stick your head up your ass," she said.

A few small laughs came from around the room.

"Is that all you've got?" Jason asked.

She looked at me.

"Alex honey, cover your eyes, you don't wanna see this," she said placing my hand over eyes.

Jason then spoke.

"What are yo-ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

I heard Jason's whining fade from the room.

"That's what you get when you are mean to my friends!" Hayley shouted.

"Alex, you can look now," Rebecca said.

I took my hand away from my eyes and saw half the room laughing.

"Why did Alex have to cover his eyes?" Rian asked.

"I did that to him once and he's been tormented ever since," she said winking at me.

Oh.

"Becks, I thought you were very brave," Zack said kissing her.

"Yeah, you should have let me handle him, he wouldn't have lived to see tomorow," Hayley said.

"You might have been hurt though," Jack said hugging her.

"Why are you two being so nice to each other all of a sudden?" I asked.

Hayley tapped her nose.

You never know what's going on in that girls head.

**Hope you enjoyed! =D **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
